


I’ll tell you all this when I’m sober

by Nic_louise_12



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: Callum has never let his guard down, Ben has never seen him this drunk..





	I’ll tell you all this when I’m sober

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the prompts! 
> 
> Starting off with - 7th - drunk Callum
> 
> Hope you like it ❤️

It’s the middle of summer and Callum finds himself having a rear day off work, he’s been busting himself in work and jogging mostly after breaking it all off with Whit.

He has a lie in, a relaxed morning he looks at his watch it s 12:30 in the afternoon, he gets up and grabs a shower, walking into the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, he grabs some skinny jeans and a hoodie and throws them on. 

Walking into the Vic he calls out at mick “pint please mick” as he sits on the bar stool, he remains on the bat stool for hours, pints slowly turning into shots, which slowly turn in to whiskey neat which he decides to stick on. Unaware that Ben has even entered with Jay and Lola he continues to drink, it’s 9:30 at the night when Callum finally decides to wash his face, standing up and stumbling a little he makes his way to the toilets, he’s leaning over the skins in the men’s washing his face more like splashing water everywhere but his face and he hears the doors open he turns seeing Ben stood leaning on the wall “ah just the man I wanted to see, will you come on a walk with me” he smiles and Ben just nods. 

Maybe Callum didn’t realise how much he drank till the cold night air hit him like a ton of bricks, Ben can sense this and holds out his hand “come on lover boy where you taking me” he teases Callum who just grins “t-t-the bench” Callum slurs out and Ben takes the lead. Under the moon light and the dim street light, Ben has never seen Callum look so good but also very very wasted he goes to speak but Callum waves a finger in his face “my turn” he laughs as he turns to face Ben, seeing at least 8 of him.

“B-Ben, the way you look first thing in the Morning is my favourite sight, you took a chance o-on me when no one else did, y-you changed my world for t-thee better” he is half mumbling, half shouting “your so much like C-Chris, you h-h-a-ave the bad boy act well, but here (Callum takes his hand and holds it over bens heart) y-your soft, you c-care about me, b-but I’m not good for you, I-I’m damaged, b-broken but Ben Mitch - (that’s all he got out) I-I do l-love you” he decides to end his speech there “oh-oh one last t-thing, I will t-tell you all this with I’m s-o-b-e-r” he spells out the word like a three year old. 

Ben sits in shock looking at the drunken mess of the man sat next to him, and then he’s up off the bench as Callum is grabbing him and swinging him around “C-can we go h-home” he sings as he places Ben firmly on the ground, leaning into give him a drunken, sloppy kiss “yeah sure come on” ben laughs as he puts his arm around Callum’s waist.

When they get back to the flat Callum turns into a big kid, he’s sat over bens legs kissing his face mumbling how much he does love him, how much he’s thankful that they met and then before he knows it “I’m like you, well I mean I’ve shot someone before” he finds this funny and Ben just freezes he’s not too sure if he’s glad Callum is now telling him everything due to the alcohol he’s consumed, Ben naturally thought it was in the army he shot someone but Callum answers this too “when I first arrived here, I shot mick” bens eyes open wide now “cal you shot mick?!” He says a little shocked and Callum laughs “yeah yeah yeah in the shoulder” Callum looks at Ben “I wanna show you something” he staggers up and drags Ben to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed he’s digging in his draws “ah” he says turning and sitting next to Ben.

He looks a lot more sober now Ben could see the pain in eyes “this box, is from cadets, that’s where I first met Chris” he opens the box and pulls out a picture showing Ben smiling “first picture we took together” he smiles at it for a second and places it back down, a while goes by and Callum is telling Ben all the stories and funny times with Chris he shared, he shows Ben the last photo, and he can see the pain behind his eyes, he’s smiling but Ben can see it “this is- th-the last picture” Callum’s says slowly and then he pulls the cap out “he gave me this the last day of cadets told me to always keep it” Callum laughs but it’s a painful laugh, as Ben is sat watching Callum being the most open he’s ever been towards Ben he’s filled with love for Callum and a slight jealousy, not because Chris was obviously the first man Callum allowed himself to like maybe even love but because Chris was the first person to see Callum so free, so himself. 

Ben turns “why you telling me this cal” he place his hands on Callum’s legs and Callum turns to look, only the light creeping in through the window lightings Callum’s face up, he looks at Ben deadly in the eyes “because Ben we both know life is too short yeah, Chris he was wonderful, so caring, he had my back y’know, he knew me, knew me like you do, I-I know I messed your round at first, and you don’t want this.. us anymore but I do love you Ben.. you came into my life and slowly started to fill the void I’ve always had..” Callum stops looking away at Ben “you can do now” he hears Callum softly mumble his eyes wide and raw he carefully placed everything back in the box and sets it to one side “I don’t care if your smashed telling me this, but Callum” he cuts off lost in his own thoughts, Ben was already here, them feelings everything Callum said and he’s scared that Callum is here but he’s so glad that they are finally on the Same page “I love you to idiot” he smiles as Callum looks at him “your doing the same to me” he softly says as Callum kisses him. 

They wake a few hours later callum is still softly sleeping on bens chest, Ben lays in the afternoon light as he watches Callum finally wake up he smiles down at the sleepily man “good morning beautiful” he smiles as he brushes his hand through Callum’s hair “I mean every word I said last night” Callum says into bens chest. 

They both lay there feeling a new sense of life, whatever have happened in the past has shaped them both, but maybe together they can re shape themselves. But one things for certain they both fear anyone who tries to get in between them.


End file.
